Bevil Starling
Bevil Starling is a non-player character and companion in Neverwinter Nights 2. Activity Bevil, after he was recruited into the Greycloak army at Crossroad Keep, could've been trained to become a sergeant. Personality Bevil was a kind-hearted person, who would protect his village and the people from any attack. He was also shown not to have much knowledge, as Daeghun believed to "have his uses". Relationships Bevil was Kalach-Cha's and Amie Fern's friend, who grew up in West Harbor. He had a mother, who passed away after Ammon Jerro and his demons passed through the village. History Neverwinter Nights 2 Bevil, along with Amie Fern, were long-time friends of the Kalach-Cha in his/her home village of West Harbor. He is one of the rising stars within the West Harbor Militia. Bevil is generally good-natured and tends to do things by the book. He often helps his mother, Retta Starling, in looking after their barn and his younger brother and sister. He is also frequently picked on by the Mossfeld boys who once dangled him over the village well. Bevil was forced to grow up rather quickly since his father (who has been hinted as having an affinity with magic) died when he was very young and his elder brother Lorne left West Harbor shortly after Bevil learned how to walk. He teamed up with the Kalach-Cha in the Harvest Festival,and during the githyanki raid on West Harbor, he was among the many militiamen that helped defend the village, and afterwards was ordered by Daeghun, the Kalach-cha's foster father, to accompany the PC to the ruins to retrieve a shard of the Silver Sword of Gith. After returning, he has chosen to remain in West Harbor in case the raiders returned. Unlike Amie, he shies away from talk of leaving West Harbor. Shortly after the Kalach-Cha's departure, Bevil was attacked by unknown assailants while traveling through the swamps. After the assault, he spent most of his time locked indoors and only came out for militia practice; he refused to talk about what happened. It is revealed later on that he was captured and tortured by the githyanki raiders, and unable to withstand the pain, he told them about the shard the PC was carrying and that he/she was headed for Neverwinter. His guilt led him to join the PC as a sergeant at Crossroad Keep to make amends and ask the PC for his/her forgiveness. Bevil left for Crossroad Keep to join the PC shortly before West Harbor was destroyed by Ammon Jerro. Bevil's fate after the war with the King of Shadows depends on the Kalach-Cha's influence with him. If the Kalach-Cha had low influence with Bevil and constantly belittled him, after the war Bevil would desert the Greycloaks and lead a solitary life at Old Owl Well, plagued by the memories of West Harbor and the war. If the PC had high influence with Bevil and was there for him when he lost his family in West Harbor, he would be inspired by the Kalach-Cha and eventually overcome his insecurities to become a commander for the Greycloaks. He still searches for his long-lost friend after he/she became missing after defeating the King of Shadows. Mask of the Betrayer Bevil was one of Kalach-Cha's friends that could have attended her/his wedding with Gannayev/Safiya, after the Kalach-Cha came back to West Harbor. Memorable Quotes Appendix Trivia Bevil was voiced by Jason Griffith. Appearances * Neverwinter Nights 2 * Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (mentioned only) References External links * Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Illuskans Category:Humans Category:Worshipers of Chauntea Category:Members of the Starling family Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Crossroad Keep Category:Inhabitants of West Harbor Category:Inhabitants of the Mere of Dead Men Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants